


Supporting Love

by Koehler



Series: Full Length Hamilton x Reader Fics [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: James comes home to find fiancé passed out.





	

Y/N walked through the door of her home and practically leaned against the door in exhaustion. She hadn’t slept in at least week, work had her up constantly and unable to stop for even the slightest of issues that happened to arise. Her brain was stuck between work and more work, something that had begun to worry her fiance, James Madison. Taking a deep breath, Y/N threw her bag onto her desk, shoving out the desk chair and sitting herself down. Her brain went back into “Y/N Work Mode”, as James liked to call it. Her brain was focused on one thing and one thing only, work.

Of course, work was really many variations of theater, and the mixture of writing scripts, monologues, blocking, and data analysis on profit. All of which was for the theater company. To push the issue even further Y/N was picking up the slack from lazy and sick coworkers. There was simply put, no time to waste. She had been told several times that she needed to take a break, for her health and family if nothing else. Still, she marched onward, eyelids like sandbags as she kept herself awake with caffeine. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the mug of coffee to her lips, shocked when she realized that it had been refilled. There was fresh hot coffee with sugar, milk, and a hint of cinnamon, just as she liked it.

Her concentration broke for a moment as she looked curiously at her cup. Her wordless question was answered when she felt James wrap his arms around her shoulders and kiss the top of her head. Y/N hummed and involuntarily leaned back into his chest. His hands rubbed up and down her arms, soothing her and slightly lulling her to sleep. “Sweetie, you need to go to sleep.” The response that James received was somewhere between a groan and a whine, her mind still on but her body refusing to move from the position against him. Shaking off her willingness to sleep, Y/N began to finish her profit analysis.

~~~~~

James stirred in his sleep, arm flopping over to the other side of the bed to be met with an empty side. His eyes shot open, even though it was not unusual for Y/N to not sleep, he was still immediately worried. He jerked up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked for his fiancé. He didn’t bother throwing on a shirt, knowing it didn’t matter, Y/N probably wouldn’t even glance up at him if she was working. He walked through the kitchen to see Y/N stumbling towards him. She looked worried, muttering “my chest feels tight”. That was when she collapsed and fell, stumbling into James’s arms and fainting.

The wrecked screams and pleas of James Madison could be heard for miles around the small house. He was practically begging her to wake up, to show him that she would be okay. His panic could only be described as slightly controlled anguish. His mind refused to think straight, but at the very least he mindlessly called Thomas Jefferson.

~~~~~

The only thing that Thomas could make out of his friend’s stuttering and nervous babbling was the word “doctor”. Luckily for everyone, his neighbor was a doctor and allowed Thomas to drag her out of her home and down the street. He burst through the door to find Madison in a state of hysteria.

He was pacing back and forth, furiously tugging at his hair and occasionally* (every quarter of a second) glancing at Y/N, which only caused his panicking to worsen. Tears had stained his cheeks, some still hovering on his bottom eyelids, threatening to spill over and create a new trail down his face. His steps were always near her, refusing to leave her side. His thoughts and worries were so scattered that he didn’t see his friend enter the room with a doctor until Thomas grabbed his arm and snapped him back to the horrific reality.

The doctor knelt down next to Y/N, explaining that she would wake up quickly. James answered her slew of questions about what had happened. He stuttered through the answers, explaining that she had told him about a time this had previously happened. The doctor tried in vain to calm the man down, keeping her voice steady and reassuring him that everything would be okay. Despite some part of him understanding Y/N was fine, he couldn’t calm down. Everything around him was moving so slowly, things were fuzzy, and nothing seemed okay.

Thomas physically had to drag James out of the room and into the adjoining space to prevent him from stressing out even more. As soon as he was in the other room, Madison ripped his arm away from Jefferson. His eyes still held panic and the feeling of absolute helplessness, but he had emotionally switched to another stage of panic. Anger. Towards himself.

“How could I let this happen? This is all my fault. I should’ve done something. I _could’ve_ done something. Anything! I wasn’t there for her when she needed me most. I wasn’t there! I should have helped, I should’ve cared more, I should’ve been there for her, I should’ve. _I wasn’t!_ ”

Thomas stared in shock at his crying friend, he had never seen him this emotional. He opened his mouth to speak, to reassure him, to try to talk to Madison before James’s eyes turned back into steel. “You don’t get to speak, Jefferson. You don’t get to try to tell me that it’s okay. That she’s okay. She’s not okay. That I did what I could. I didn’t. _Damnit, I didn’t._ I didn’t and now she’s suffering…”

A small sniffle came from the other room, catching James’s attention despite its quiet volume. He raced back to the kitchen, eyes widening as he saw Y/N sitting up on the floor, silent tears tiptoeing down her cheeks. She was shaking her head, partially not wanting to believe what she just heard. Her voice came out as a raspy whisper “This isn’t your fault. It never was.”

~~~~~

The doctor had given Y/N the all set, explaining to her that she needed more rest. Y/N nodded along, wanting the conversation to be over. Thomas Jefferson bowed out gracefully, giving Madison a nod before walking home. Now they were alone. Together, sitting in comfortable silence for the first time in a little while.

“You don’t know how much you helped me.” Y/N turned and met his downcast eyes. James didn’t look up, allowing himself the time he needed to sort out what he wanted to say. “Before I met you, I was scared. Scared of myself and how other people viewed me. I thought I was unloved, unwanted, some kid with a stutter that would never be healthy long enough to dream.” His eyes met hers, a small quiver in his gaze as he continued. “I never thought I could do anything that people would care about. Do anything that was beyond my limitations. Beyond my stutter, my illness.” His voice wavered, determined to speak nevertheless.

“Then I met you. I met the most gorgeous girl with the biggest heart. The person that helped me time and time again, that made me whole. The girl that fixed me. That made me grow, that took down my barrier, piece by piece. The amazing, wonderful, smart young woman that has done so much for me. You’ve done so much for everyone. You always put others before yourself, but _please_ , don’t forget how much you matter to me, to everyone. We all need you here.”

“You helped me too. More than you will ever know.” They both knew that was all that had to be said in that moment. A small, lonesome tear slid down Y/N’s face. James did the absolute perfect thing, he didn’t promise her the moon and stars if she stopped, and he didn’t freak out and panic. His hand cupped her face, wiping off the tear with his thumb before kissing the crown of her head and pulling her into his chest. They sat there rocking back and forth to a silent melody, keeping one another close.


End file.
